Chaos's Journey to the Lost Tribe
by chaos evans
Summary: Janey fights Codemaster Amzen in a Codemaster match, but is shacked to see her use a green mugic that does not make a sound whin she uses it.Will she win and find out were Amzen scanned the mugic, or lose to its awesome power.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos's Journey to the Lost Tribe**

**Chapter 1, Chaos Battles Code Master Amzen**

"Janey, you're going be late for school!" Jany's mother yelled, tapping her foot at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming mom", Janey was looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, making shure her hair was prefect for the school day.

Fixing her long, black hair into a pony tail. She looked about 13 years old, but she was really 10 years old and still growing. She didn't have makeup on her skin it did not need it. Her skin was almost, perfect the only blemish was a small scar above her left eye, how she gat it is another story for another day. She was wearing a white shirt that had a red star on it, a black hoodie, blue jeans, a pair of white shoes that had black laces, and a silver necklace that her parents give her on Christmas one year.

"Janey, come down stairs are I'm leaving without you" said Jany's mother now starting to get angry.

"Alright mom I'm coming" She grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs where her mother was waiting. It was a beautiful sunny summer day that made Janey feel like nothing could make it gloomy. After they gat into the car Janey reached for something deep in her book bag.

"What are doing sweetie?" asked Jany's mother.

"I'm trying to find my scanner, Aha fond it!" She took out a red scanner that had the word Chaos on the word Chaos on the back, once she had it in her left hand she pushed a button in the middle and put it right back into her book bag.

"What did you do ?" asked Jany's mother while still keeping her eyes on the road , little confused that Janey only pushed one batten, not even looking at it.

"O, nothing just made shure that I had it." Janey said now looking out the car window.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world blue numbers and letters appeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving behind Janey ,or in this world she is known as Chaos, nobody knew what her real name was she preferred it that way. She was one of those players that keep to themself, not making friends, only talking to other players when absolutely, necessary, only use their screen name to address themself, ect.

Chaos quickly ran towards a large building that looked triangular ,with blue patterns along the frame. Out of the sides it has two massive round white and blue bases, beside it all is a rectangular building with large ringed tower. This building is called the Amzen drone, one of seven drones in Chaotic, all having a Code Master.

Once she gat there , Chaos went throw the sliding doors that open up automatically. Walking in still panting from running she saw Code Master Amzen was surprisingly already inside the drone waiting for her.

" You're late Chaos, five more seconds and the match would have been declared a forfeit. Code Master Amzen obviously annoyed that she had to wait fifty-five seconds for her. Good thing a Code Master is required to wait one minute before the match is declared a lose.

"Sorry, I made you wait Code Master Amzen." Chaos apologetically said with a cute, innocent face.

"Phh, never mind just sat up your deck." said Amzen, puting her scanner into the computer and begin to sat up her deck, no debate she is using battle gear, mugic, and creatures that Chaos has never seen before.

After they were both done puting their cards into place they tapped the batten shaped as the chaotic player symbol.

"Chaos since you were challenged by Code Master Amzen you will attack first, please select a location." said the robotic voice. Chaos spun the location randomiser after about two seconds it stopped on the Lava Pond.

"Hhmm, late's see," Chaos looked at her options, thinking which one would be the best choice. Knowing that this particular Lava Pond card was extremely dangerous. "Takinom attacks amm the one on the right." said Chaos, not knowing the creature's name.

"You mean Armale," said Code master Amzen.

"Yes," said Chaos thankful that Amzen told her the creature's name. they both touched the creature cards and they instantly turned into creatures ready for the battle. Chaos was staring at the small, armadillo like creature.

Armale had green, mugic markings all over his small,brown body. He was really small for a creature, about the seize of a large cat that had armor plates all over it, lime green eyes, and a tail that could wrap around Takinom three times.

"Let's Get Chaotic!" said Code Master Amzen.

"Let's Get Chaotic!" said Chaos.

* * *

The Lava Pond was as hot as ever, with fervent lava flowing every where. Chaos know she had to find Armale quickly before Armale finds her and before things really get hot. Flying swiftly through the sky, Chaos saw movement in the corner of her right eye, turning her head, she saw Armale holding some kind of mugic in his hand. Looking more closely at it Chaos thought that her heart stopped, she could not belive her eyes. The mugic was GREEN! She never even hard of a green mugic before, it is a known fact that there was only five possible colors for mugics red,blue,yellow, silver, and brown, not green.

Code Master Amzen know that Chaos spotted her and from the look of her face she guessed that Chaos sees her mugic to.

" Song of Dreams," Armale calmly and quaintly said ,so Chaos could not hear the mugics name.

Chaos saw Armale use the green mugic but could not hear any music that fact made Chaos quiver with fear, the mugic bewildered her, it was one thing that it was green, but not having sound whin you use it was another.

Suddenly Armale began to change, he was now much more bigger about seven feet tall, horns sprouted out of his head, the mugic markings glowed a bright purple, and the tip of his tail was now a very sharp spear.

Boom! Chaos know she was out of time, the loud, ear-splitting eruption was what she was waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Chaos Battles Code Master Amzen**

The whole place was violently shaking, huge stalactites were falling from the cave ceiling,and boiling lava was erupting in the most random and inconvenient places.

Chaos (as Takinom )was flying as fast as she could while trying not to get hit by one of the huge rocks that were falling every where or by any of Armale's attacks which she had no idea where he/she was at.

" _I'm too far away I'll never make it there in time_." mentally kicking herself for using this scan of the Lava Pond "_it_ _seemed like a good idea at the time. It might still be if I could just get to that safe spot. Code Master Amzen has no idea what is going to happen next. She'll be coded for sure."_

Chaos lost sight of the huge, strong Armale when the whole, place went chaotic. Thinking about the strange, green mugic and what it did to Armale made Chaos wondere who made it in the first place since the color of a mugic represents the tribe it was made for, except silver which any creature can use, but green is not a tribe color. Its probably a very ancient mugic made a long time ago, possibly before the creatures split up into four tribes.

Code Master Amzen was running right behind Chaos, who was too deep in thought to notice her, it was not an easy task to keep up with Takinom,considering that Armale could not fly like Takinom and the fact that every thing was in total **chaos**.

"Ha, now I know why her screen name is Chaos, so fitting for a player that uses locations like this." smirking at the young chaotic player for not paying attention to her surroundings" She has so much potential I never fight a player that shows so much talent, intelligence, and moxy in the first battle of a match. Even if she does not know I'm right beside her, perhaps she'll be a Code Master one day if she can beat me unlikely thou."

"Yes, I'm all most there!" Chaos saw the small entrance to the only way to safety," I know using this scan would pay off."

Just thin a flame orb hit Takinam in the back causing her to fall to the ground.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent no matter the circumstances," Armale was standing on top one of the fallen stalactites that penetrated the hard ground underneath it.

"Aaa my head," Chaos was rubbing her head trying to gain her senses,"_ O , no it's all most time for the second especially, if I go to the only safe spot now Armale will see me go inside it. Armale is bigger than me now maybe he cannot __fit inside the entrance, Takinam can barely fit herself."_

Chaos quickly turned around to face Armale holding some kind of sword in his paw that looked like it could cut through steel, it was three feet long, had a double edged blade that was made out of pure gold.

_" Maybe I have been thinking about this all wrong, instead of trying to get to safety I should go somewhere dangers," _an idea popped into her head, but to make it work she had to make her timing perfect are she'll be coded.

Getting up on her feet, she looks around her,but still keeping one eye on Armale not making the same mistake twice. Armale suddenly came straight at her with the golden sword now on flames. Takinam barely dodge the attack by flying up into the air once she was in the air she quickly saw the perfect place for her insane plane.

_"I only have thirty seconds left before this whole place goes to smithereens!"_almost to the spot were her risky plan will unfold_"Almost there."_turning around to make sure that Armale was following her which she was.

_"What is she up to?" _Code Master Amzen was trying to figure out Chaos' battle strategy when she saw that Chaos was about to go straight under a massive stalactite that was about to fall,_" ha, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings, Chaos."_not wanting to wast this opportunity Armale quickly fired a sonic boom at the middle of the stalactite chasing it to fall.

Seeing Armale attacking the stalactite, made her grin from ear to ear.

"Here goes nothing, Song of Translocation!" bright lights and music ingulf the two creatures in an instant, switching them. Now Armale was in midair with the stalactite over her, rapidly falling.

"O, nn..." she was unable to finish her sentence,the huge stalactite fall right on top of her. The moment she hit the boiling lava with the rock hitting her on top, the battle was over.

* * *

They were back in the drone, Chaos was still Takinam with a huge smile of victory on her yellow face.

"You have not won yet Chaos, I still have five other creatures on the board." said Code Master Amzen a little amused that she fell for that **chaotic** strategy. "When did you scan that Lava Pond card?"

"It was pure luck, actually that I get that scan then. I was exploring the Lava Pond one day, but I could not find anything to scan so I just scanned the place and ported back to chaotic. It was about a week later that I fond out about it in a match, which I won, that I scanned it right before an earthquake that caused a chain reaction of multiple eruptions all through out the Lava Pond."

" Lucky indeed, whale let's continue the match shall we." Chaos was looking proud of herself at the moment she know that she had the head start, but could she keep it up. Looking on the chaotic board, Code Master Amzen was thinking what other surprises Chaos had up her sleeve.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Please tall me if you see any spilling errors. please review.**

**There is a poll on my profile about what creature Chaos will be in the next battle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two, J'Roenno's turn to fight**

* * *

Chaos was over joyed, on the chaotic board, Chaos has three creatures while Code Master Amzen only has one creature left. She so far has not fought that one, but with three creatures on her team how can she loose. It was Code Master Amzen's turn to pick the location, Chaos wondered what it would be, so far she has only seen four of her locations so that meant there were six she has not seen yet.

"I must warn you, Chaos the creature you're about to fight is very strong. He has a no loss record in Perim." Chaos knew she was not lying even though she didn't know or had heard about the creature.

"Then its a good thing that I'm fighting you and not him." Chaos was still very excited, in her mind she has already won the match. Code Master Amzen saw that and knew Chaos was in for a reality check, but Chaos' words were true she was not fighting the creature, she was fighting her.

"Well said, Chaos, but remember I did try to warn you." Chaos stopped smiling at what Code Master Amzen said, she looked at the creature on the board thinking about why this creature had such a perfect battle history. She has been going over Code Master Amzen's battle history and she apparently rarely uses this card, but when she does the battle always goes in her favor. Code master Amzen spun the location rademiser which landed on what looked like a huge, jungle gym for fully grown creatures.

"Mad Monkey's jungle GYM." said the robotic voice.

" J' Roenno attacks Rothar in Mad Monkey's jungle gym."said Code Master Amzen, they both toached their cards at once.

They instantly became creatures, Chaos' scan of Rothar was much bigger, taller, and fiercer looking than the normal one because Chaos got the scan when Rothar was charged up with mugic. The creature that Code Master Amzen changed into was humanoid of about nine feet tall, with pointy ears, blue skin and long hot pink hair that was tied in the back, except for a small stran of hair in the front. He also had a short well groomed beard and a white tribal tatoo on the left side of his face. He was wearing green and silver armor, on his chest plate there was a strange purple symbal that looked like the capital latter z in cursiv, but had a straight line across it. Because he did not have armor on his arms she could see what looked like white mugic symbals on them.

"He does not look that strong. What's so special about him?" Code Master Amzen's body poster implied that she was not happy that Choas was underestimating the creature based on the way he looks.

"J'Roenna, was one of the strongest and smartest creatures there ever was. Do not underestimate him or you will loss." Chaos felt bad for saying that J'Roenno didn't look special. It was obvious that Code Master Amzen has a lot of respect for him and from the way she used past tenses J'Roenno must be dead. Chaos shudered at the thought of one of her favoright creatures dieing, it was unthinkable that any of the creatures in Perim could die. No chaotic player thinks of that, but the sad truth is it can happen and from the look of it Code Master Amzen knows what it feels like to loss a creature that you love to battle as.

"Sorry, if I offended you," Code Master Amzen body posture changed from angry to sad, her or his face was filled with sadness and pain. Now Chaos knew why she rarely uses him in a chaotic match, it brings back sad memories or possibly happy ones that will never happen again.

"It is alright, now lets get chaotic." with those words the drome instantly changed into the massive jungle gym with all the fun looking ropes and slides. Chaos was put on top of a really big slide, even though her Rothar scan was huge she felt like a little child on it. Lucky she was able to grab hold of the side so she would not slide all the way down . Even though she was extremely high up Chaos couldn't see J'Roenno any where, she was a siting duck up there so Rothar let go of his grip and she instantly went sliding down. She was going so fast that it felt like she was inside a racecar going three hundred miles per hour with no roof.

"WWWoooooooo!" even though the reason she slid down in the first place was to not be seen by Code Master Amzen. Code Master Amzen must have heard Rothar's loud, husky, screams of laughter from miles away. It felt like the ride would never end, there were all kinds of twists, turns, and loopdy-loops. Rothar finaly stopped at the bottom of the slide where there was a sand box. "Well, that was fun." Rothar tried to get up, but she soon realized that the sand box was really a quicksand trap.

"Looks like you're stuck, you should have realized that even a location that looks fun, can be deadly. Especially if a Code Master puts it in her deck." Rothar looked up at where the noice was coming from. J'Roenno was on top of a rope net, smiling at her opponent for being in a vulnerable position. Rothar quickly used vane snar to get out, but somehow J'Roenno knew what she was going to do before she did it. She hit the iron bar that Rothar's vane snare was going to hit, with a red beam attack that Chaos didn't know the name of the attack. That surprised her, but she needed to get out soon or she will be coded. Chaos cast her last Song of reversal mugic, but then a green sash made out of silk with golden rings on it, appeared on J'Roenno's body. As the mugic was about to engulf him, a white muge came out of the green sash and somehow stopped the mugic. Chaus was out of time she went under the sand and a second later she was coded.

Back in the drome, J'Roenno was standing tall and proud with the biggest victory smile Chaos ever saw. She rarely sees a smile on her opponents, but that was not what was bothering her. She has never lost a battle so quickly before even on her very first day in chaotic.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for laughing so loud. It would have taken me forever to find you in that location, if you hadn't had so much fun." Chaos still could not figure out what happend and she needed to find out before her head explodes from the frustration.

"What was that thing that made my mugic fell?" Code Master Amzen was expecting that, all chaotic players asked that quiation.

"It's called the ancestor's silk, it is said that it was made a thousand years or two thousand solans ago by the ancestors of a clan of creatures that lives on a very large mountain. Now please select a location before I get board." Chaos wanted to ask another question about how she knew that she was going to use vane snare on the iron bar, but she knew Code Master Amzen would not answer it until after the next battle. Chaos spun the location rademaser, hoping that it would be a location to her advantage.

"The Storm Tunnels" Said the robotic voice.

"Yes," Chaos was so relieved, sure her two remaining creatures probably didn't know much about the Storm Tunnels, but she knew the place like it was her own back yard. It was like her good luck charm, she never lost a battle in there before. The two creatures she has left are Takinom and Seeryn servant of fire. Thinking that Takinom might be better for this location she said, "Takinom attacks J'Roenno in the Storm Tunnels."

The drome instantly became the location with winds going a hundred miles per hour. Lucky for Chaos, she was put in a hole on the cave wall, so the winds couldn't blow her away yet. Its rare for a player to be in a safe spot at the beginning of the battle in the Storm Tunnels. Normally they would be out in the open, instantly being swept away by the strong winds. She waited for a moment, hoping that Code Master Amzen was not as lucky as her, and got in a place were J'Roenno got coded. That sometimes happens to her opponents in this location, but after a minute it was obvious that was not the case hear. Takinom looked for something to grab so she can began her search for J'Roenno. Seeing some large roots not far away, she quickly jumped towards them. Grabbing on to them, she realized where she was at. Just up ahead there was a giant fallen tree that made for a great hiding place, perfect for ambushing your opponents. After much effort of not getting blown away, she finally made it to the fallen tree. She went behind it, hidden from the shadows. It was now a waiting game, she once hide behind this tree for three hours, only to win by the other player loosing his step and getting pomald into the cave walls by the wind currents. So she can wait here all day if necessary or untill J'Roenno comes into the target zone. She fortunately did not have to wait long.

"_Yes, just a little closer." _Chaos was thinking to herself, J'Roenno was holding on to the side of the rock wall, climbing closer to the perfect position for Takinom's flame orb. J'Roenno was finally in the spot, Takinom then threw the red-hot flame orb staight at him. before the fire ball even got half way there, J'Roenno jumped of the rock wall, well not jumped, more like he let go and the wind carried him until he grabed hold of some roots growing out of the rock wall. J'Roenno attacked Takinom with a mega roar that even though most of its power was blocked by the wind was still able to destroy most of the massive tree. Chaos didn,t know what was more painful the mega roar or the millions of splenters that ranged from the size of toothpicks to knifes, hitting her numerous times all over her body. The wind began to carry her away until she used Takinom's strong and razor sharp hands to latch onto the rock wall, coming to a stop fifteen yards away from where the tree was at.

"Nice try, Chaos!" Chaos could barely hear J'Roenno's voice over the howling wind, nor did she care to hear it. This doesn't make sense, how can J'Roenno's reflexes be so sharp almost to the point of just knowing what she was going to do before she did it. It could not be mugic, J'Roenno does not have any left, is it the battle gear? Hard to believe a piece of silk can counteract mugic and give the wearer the ability to predict what the opponent does before she does it. Suddenly another mega roar hit Takinom. This one not as powerful as the first, so she was able to hold her ground, but had to close her eyes because all the dust and debry was too much for them. Since the attack was so weak, Chaos knew that J'Roenno must still be in the same spot where he unleashed the first mega roar. Chaos was starting to lose her cool, Takinom's energy must be getting pretty low by now. If she does not do something fast then she will be coded again and even though her other creature is powerful, it will still be a miracle that she wins. she has two mugics left, but Takinom can only use one and she might be too far away for it to work. Then it hit her, she remembered what will happen in this locatinon after an hour in here.

"How long have I been in this location?" this scan like her Lava Pond, gave her a surprise when she first used it "Maybe, I don't need to use my mugic after all." She needed to get to high ground and fast if she wanted to survive. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting about it. Sure she had like ten other scans of the Storm Tunnels and only had this one for a month, but that was no excuse, she should have remembered about it when she put it inside the location redamaser. Knowing which way to go from here, she let go of the rock and the wind carried her away. Once she got to a some-what safe place, on top of a giant tree that somehow not only was able to grow in this chaotic location, but was able to grow so huge, I mean it was even twice as big as the trees in the Forest of Life. At the time of the solan that it was scanned the tree did not have leaves on it, so Takinom had to hide behind the tree's limbs for cover. She got there just in time, she could hear the water coming. Suddenly the whole bottom of the tree and some of the lower branches were covered with water. It was like a sunomi just hit the place. At this point Chaos didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she scanned the place right before a massive flood. The water level just kept on raising. She was starting to get worried that the whole tree would go under water. She began to climb higher up the tree. Flying was not a option any more, the wind was unbelievably strong. Chaos was using all of Takinom's strength just to hold on. _"Why have I not won yet, J'Roenno must be coded the only safe place is this tree and it won't be for too much longer."_

"Your locations are chaotic, Chaos!" Chaos could bearly hear the extremely load voice over the howelling winds and rushing up she was shocked to see a smiling J'Roenno just above her. Like her, J'Roenno was having trouble holding on, but that did not stop him from attacking her or rather the tree. J'Roenno hit the branch that Takinom was holding on to for support, with a Deluge of Doom attack and with that Takinom lost her grip and plunged to her coding.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last battle and may be Chaos will get some answers about the strange cards Code Master Amzen has or will get even more questions.**

**Please review, thanks for reading.**


End file.
